In The Outside
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: Sarada is a young girl who gets more than what she wanted for her mother and her
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny, shining day, bright like no other.

Naruto was feeling very well. It has been years since he had done a B rank mission. He had left the post of Hokage temporarily only to feel some kind of action. He felt he was getting too comfortable in his office chair.

The mission asked for four bodyguards and, for different reasons, Sakura, Boruto, and Sarada accepted the mission with him.

Sakura because she was worried about his safety.

Sarada because she wanted to see the Hokage in action.

And Boruto only because Sarada decided to go.

Naruto looked to his side while jumping through the trees and saw one bright future for the village.

Not only because he was looking at his son and he was optimistic as a father is of his offspring, but because of Sarada.

She was a smart as his mother and and potentially as powerful as her father. Though Naruto hoped she never would develop the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Was then he noticed Sakura looking at him disapprovingly, like she was his mother.

"You know Naruto, you don't should have involves in things like this. I'm telling you to not involve in any of this missions any more".

"Huh?"

"I mean, you're the Hokage. You painted a target in your back the moment your face was on that rock. Doing chuunin level missions outside the village is risking yourself"

"Ah c'mon, who could kill me?"

"A trained assassin poisoning what you drink or eat? I was in panic every time you asked for ramen. Soon someone will discover that is your favourite food and poison all the ramen in the country to get to you."

"That is ridiculous. Who would get a grudge against me?"

"You act like outlaws don't have families Naruto. And like some people can't escape from jail".

"Mom, why you treat the Hokage like a child?" asked the Uchiha child.

"Because if it wasn't for mommy, Naruto the idiot would have died years ago after the first time he fought Orochimaru from jungle fever. Sarada, you only know the hero of the books. You don't know the brat".

Boruto remained silent. He honestly didn't knew how Sarada managed to talk with Sakura when she acted that...dominating.

Some few minutes passed before Sakura opened her mouth.

"It's getting late. I think we will have to rest under the stars tonight."

"Do you think the Hokage Kakashi will be worried if we are late?"

"Kakashi loves his job Sarada, that's why he never married. Sometimes, I think he retired so Naruto could experience what was to be Hokage while he was still young".

"Well, I know a camping spot nearby. Should we go there?" said Boruto.

"Hum, I think I know what you're talking about. I think I used that one once with our old team. It is near a lake, right?". said Naruto.

"Yes."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. Sarada didn't say anything.

After they set up camp, Naruto had a very unusual idea.

"Hey Sakura, what about we bath in the lake nearby? We tokk a bath in the hotel this morning but all we're doing is walking and jumping all day"

Sakura's usual reaction would be "off course not, you're a pervert who is gonna peep on me", but she know he was a married man. He don't would perv on her, right?

Also, they would be on four. There was no way Naruto would try to perv on her right on front of her son that loved his mother like she was a goddess, right?

"Uhm, ok. Kids, some problem with that?"

Sarada innocently tilted her head and said " no, of course" like she didn't get anything, but as soon her mother turned around she smiled deviously.

Five minutes later, both females and males were dipped through the water, with Sakura and Sarada wearing bikinis.

Sakura closed her eyes, believing her fist would protect her from any pervert, father or son, who could try to touch her.

Sarada smiled with the devil on her lips again and moved towards the Hokage.

"So. Lord Hokage, I heard and read a lot of stories about you."

"Oh, I supposed you would be interested into this historical things Sarada. You're like your mother, after all, always studying".

"Yeah, but I think I noticed some dissonance between the books and what mom tell me. You see, the books say you very first girlfriend was your wife Hinata. But mom tells me you were a big pervert. How didn't you score any more girls?"

While she talked about this, Sarada slid her fingers all around Naruto's chest.

"Well, I mean..I just looked at dirty magazines, and created a perverted jutsu, hehehe . I'm no womanizer."

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the position where Sarada was. She was dangerously above the crotch of Naruto.

"Sarada, you should stop talking about these things with Naruto, specially in front of me".

"Why? Because I can do what you can't?"

"What, did you say?" yelled Sakura, getting up and walking towards her daughter Naruto.

"Sakura, you don't need to be so harsh" said Naruto, trying to calm the pink-haired woman

"Oh c'mon mom, isn't that the truth? You spent years with a future Hokage at your feet like your love to brag about, but had only eyes for daddy? You're an idiot".

Sakura grabbed Sarada by the ear.

"I should've disciplined you more. I can't believe you grow up to be a slu..."

"Sakura, stop with that!" said Naruto, grabbing Sakura by the arm.

"Oh, the pedophile Hokage is now trying to grow some balls? Shut up Naruto, you've always been a beta, an herbivore! Everybody can tell everyone about how you are awesome, powerful, the nicest kind around, the absolute perfection, but you and me knew that deep down, there's nothing more than sad, pathetic excuse of a man behind the face on the rock. A man that, by luck, found a woman that saw something good on you enough to think she should marry you! And the only reason I told Hinata to keep going and marrying you is because I was afraid of hurting her by saying you are the kind of creep that masturbated watching her on the shower! That's because it's so easy for an immature brat like my daughter seduce you, because you melt at the slight..."

Naruto grabbed Sakura by the neck. And his dick was fully erect.

"Oh, you're gonna try to intimidate me? You're not a man until your put your stinky cock inside my pussy, you bastard! C'mon, you wanted it for years, right? Be a man, be a man!"

Naruto threw Sakura outside the lake, the head hitting the ground. He took his boxers out and jumped over, grabbing her arms to prevent any possible struggle.

But there was no struggle. Only an annoyed face of an early 30s woman, taunting him, annoying him, asking him to be as cruel and violent as possible.

"Rape me Naruto! Rape me!"

Naruto's nails slashed through Sakura's chest before his hard cock entered her pussy after he ripped her underwear. His cock was ruthless, tireless, cruel. Saliva dribbled from his mouth, and he spit right on Sakura's eye to make her feel disgusted.

"Raaaaaaape meeeeee! Raaaaape meeeeee!"

He grabbed her by the head and shoved her cranium into the ground until a crack was heard. But then her Yin seal activated and nothing Naruto could do would cause permanent damage. Angry about that, he kept spitting on her, more and more. His saliva was red and hot, and soon Sakura felt like she had received a bukkake.

His violent, brutal orgasm was unlike anything Sakura has ever seen. She felt like her womb has been drowned with cum.

While they fucked, Sarada and Boruto had masturbated to the sight, wishing to be involved, though Boruto felt well more ashamed than Sarada, who moaned while her mother was fucked by the Hokage.

Her moans attracted Naruto's attention as soon he had climaxed on Sakura. He took his dick from inside Sakura's cunt, where the cum leaked like an bottle filled with soda, forming a small lake over the ground

"Lord Hokage, I knew this sounds ridiculous, but I've waited years for this. I think I just didn't knew how to approach you until now" said Sarada, in a seductive tone.

Naruto looked straight into Sarada's eyes and saw nothing but lust. The girl yearned for his dick.

But he resisted. Instead, he turned towards his son, masturbating in the water.

"Hey Boruto, why you don't come close?"

"Ahn, are you sure dad?"

"You want to use that thing, aren't you?"

Boruto approached reluctantly, like a subordinate afraid of standing on the way of his boss.

"What you think of Sarada?"

"Ahn, she's cu..."

"No, tell me what really you think..."

"I can't take my eyes off her legs, and..."

"Really. You. Think."

"She's a slut, a tease, I want to rape her until my dick kills her! I hate her, and I want to fuck her!"

Though Sarada was looking forward to be fucked by Naruto, she becomes more apprehensive when Naruto smiles at Boruto's degrading opinion towards her.

"You know Boruto, I read a lot of dirty magazines, I know exactly how make her suffer only with our dicks..."

"Yeah, I think I know what you're talking about".

The two grinned evilly.

Sarada became afraid and tried to run. Naruto easily grabbed her.

"Yeah, you are really a tease. You didn't want a dick on you a few minutes ago? Now you'll be even more lucky, there will be two!"

"Inside your ass!" added Boruto.

"No, please, no, I'm gonna die if you do that! My asshole is too small Lord Hokage! Please heave mercy!"

Naruto and Boruto didn't gave a damn about Sarada's opinions. Their dicks were too hard for that.

They beat her up until she couldn't struggle any more. Then they turned her around and direct their dicks to her ass.

Despite the beating, Sarada still had enough force to yell and cry as two dicks enter her virgin ass at the same time.

"No, no, nooooooooo! Please noooooo..."

Sakura approached and spit on her daughter's face.

"Shut up, you bitch. That's what you deserve, your pedobait".

Their big male cocks destroyed her ass, making her bleed. But at the same time the pain grew, so did Sarada's slutty pleasure.

Her eyes begin to turn blank, their colours devoured by the ecstasy of being raped. Finally, the males began to moan, and came inside her underage ass.

Sarada, Boruto, and Naruto laid spent there, exposed to the light of the moon, as the night fell.

Naruto woke up with a scream, and a pleasant sensation.

He opens his eyes and sees that Sakura is pushing down Sarada's virgin pussy down his half-flaccid cock. The girl screams in agony.

"Aaaaah mommy no!"

"Fuck her, fuck her you bastard! Make me a grandmother!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah" screamed Sarada, consumed by the pain.


	2. From The Inside

Wet water dropped from the solid ceiling, from where a shining white lamp illuminated the room.

Sarada heavily breathed through a restricting ball gag. There was a metallic chain connected to the dog leash on her teenage neck, connected to a small metal post, one who she didn't manage to even partially burn with her flaming fire jutsu, or smash with her delicate fingers. Her hands were tied to her back. And she was completely, deliciously naked, and 8 months pregnant.

She was there since the day after she discovered she was pregnant and told her abusive mom. After she and the others violators of her flesh returned to the village, nobody talked about any of the violent and pervert acts who were committed in the secrecy of the forest, and it was like the whole depraved phenomenon hadn't happened. The only physical proof was a lingering pain on Sarada's pubescent pussy and ass. Sometimes the Uchiha girl thought if Sakura and Naruto were meeting lusciously at the hospital when her mom did long turns, but she didn't bother to investigate, finding no useful purpose in it. It couldn't simply affect her.

Then, six weeks later, after Sarada was feeling really unwell, she decided to make a pregnancy test, not believing in her bad luck.

She showed it to Sakura, who looked at her like Sakura had killed someone and was trying desperately to obtain her mother's professional help in hiding the rotten body of the victim.

Sakura told her it was all okay. The baby should be born, and they both would raise it together. She was even sure Sasuke would be happy with that. Her warming hug even softened Sarada, who hugged her mother back with more force.

But then, after Sarada went to sleep, she woke up in a cold, wet cell, with black walls surrounding her, holes on the ceiling for her to breathe, and holes on the ground for, well, for her to make her necessities.

Sarada screamed in despair for several hours, pointlessly. Finally, she fell unconscious, her mind drifting into the dreams.

When Sarada slept, she woke up with plates full of food and one special plate full of water. She ate and drink like an animal.

When she slept again and woke up, she saw no plates.

She guessed who whoever had imprisoned her, had no immediate sexual interest on her, since he never saw it, unless he was really into somnophilia. Even then, Sarada detected no possible lingering effects of possible sexual acts, like sperm or female juice, making her skeptical of a sexual interest. Sarada began to conspire against her mother, believing her pro-creator had decided to penalize her for the non-voluntary crime of becoming pregnant.

Saradas's sanity began to slowly degrade after months of isolation, and her baby seemed to be going to arrive at any moment. For some reason now there was a ball gag tightly tied around her mouth, and a chain preventing her of moving. Violent, bloody theories circulated her thoughts, and a imaginary expectation of death only became bigger as each second passed.

She began to cry while turning her body to the left.

"I love you. I love you. I'm sure you're gonna have a beautiful life. I'm sorry for being such a slut."

Still, Sarada sought pleasure under the fear of demise.

Then Sarada decided to masturbate against the metal post. She crawled towards it and began to rub against it. Slowly, but then began to accelerate, trying to make the increasing pain go away. Her mind was fuzzy and clouded, thinking of Naruto's naked body. Nothing more than pure lust, nothing more than the desire of being taken by the Hokage himself, maybe lusting for the power herself. She gasped and moaned.

Her feminine vagina was dripping with liquid, and she suddenly stopped, her youthful pussy still pulsing. She managed to stand on her her feet, with difficulty, and began to fuck herself in the pussy with the metal post

It slid it easily, specially her vagina was already well lubricated.

The sexual pleasure overcome the instinctive pain. Her animal mind demanded a a quicker, deeper penetration. A little, almost inaudible voice on her mind told her she would end up breaking the water herself. Another voice told that one to shut up with an animistic growl.

Suddenly, Sarada felt the presence of another individual on the room, feeling his feet walk over the ground.

She was too much absorbed on the mitigation of her own birthing pain to care, until the individual grabbed her by the hips and made her lay on all fours.

The individual then forced his hard cock down her pussy, and only took a few strokes before the water broke.

Sarada yelled "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" and began to cry, but the stranger showed no alarm for it . He took his hard dick out of her pussy, spread her ass and forced his entrance inside her asshole.

She howled in both indecipherable pain and exquisite pleasure as she pushed her baby out and the stranger put his cock in. Soon, she could hear the growling of the stranger, and the cries of a newborn baby.

The stranger stopped fucking her to hold the child, and finally said with a voice that seemed familiar to Sarada.

"Turn around, she needs to drink milk".

Sarada did, yet with massive pain, but screamed in panic at seeing her father, Sasuke Uchiha, in front of her.

Sasuke put the baby closer to her left nipple, not caring about Sarada's reaction, as her seemed to have already predicted it. Hungry animal she was, the little girl that have just emerged from Sarada's pussy began to feed on her young mom immediately.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-daddy? Why are you...What is happening? Did you kidnap me?"

"Your mother is cheating on me for months...I can't trust her to make Uchiha babies anymore. When I heard you were pregnant, I took a decision".

The silence took Sarada piece by piece.

"What decision?"

"You will breed Uchiha babies for the rest of your life Sarada. You will never leave this place until you're 50. I will give your kid to an orphanage and then I'm gonna fertilize you personally. We will repeat this cycle eternally".

At first, primal terror ran through Sarada's spine. That was without a shadow of a doubt a terrifying fate, and to be put into this fate by her own father was even more terrifying.

But then a twisted anticipation ran through her young mind, a contorted expectation of exquisite suffering and polished perversity like no other, incestuously stimulated by the lingering sensation of her paternal dick through her diminutive asshole.

"Gad..."

Sasuke removed her ball gag.

"Some objection?" said Sasuke. The eccentric father already expected a negative answer of Sarada. In fact, he expected more screams and a struggling progeny, but the presence of the starving baby would certainly deflate such probability.

"Can you...be a lot more rougher from now".

Sasuke blinked without interruption. Like he had heard something undoubtedly important, but had absolutely failed at comprehending it.

"What...you mean?"

"This..." Sarada thought for a moment. "This was boring. It was just me hallucinating and doing my necessities on a hole. I had to masturbate myself several times, it was the only way I could release things. Can't you make this a lot more intense. I mean, you didn't even ask me before putting me inside this prison, I'm sure you will not hold back on torturing me, right?"

Sarada, despite her traumatizing previous sexual experiences, had taken a liking to pain during the cell. The realization of how much time and effort her kidnapped dedicated to her, even if it was to make her miserable, made her feel desired. Of course, that desire faded away when Sarada's mind drifted towards the possibility it was just her mother being cruel to her.

But being Sarada a straight woman and Sasuke a straight man, that exquisite sensation that a man desired her sexually to an colossal degree to the point of confining her wasn't just wished for, but confirmed by his anal rape. Sarada only wanted it to become bigger, and even more intimate.

Sasuke looked straight into Sarada's eyes, like he wanted to penetrate her perverted soul.

His right hand was quick and firm. Sarada was moaning in pain in a question of seconds, her girly eyes closed

Then she began to feel a stream of smelly liquid running down her face, and smiled despite the pain.

She was going to get everything she ever wanted, and she will never want take that back.

She still felt a lingering lust for the Hokage, but she knew her father was far worse, and by that she meant better.

The Hokage needed to be pushed into brutality. Her father gave it for free. Because he was cruel, from the inside.


End file.
